


Goldilocks

by feldman



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "they're protective, caring doms to his sub"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks

He stands sullen before Little Fudge until he sways on his feet, but the quip blaming it on the tilted floor dies unspoken. The ache in his chest has been swelling for months--for trimesters--prodding him to this moment.

Big Fudge runs long fingers up the back of his head, chasing a shiver that washes over the top of him and down his front. He rides the deep breath and shoot his cuffs. Big Fudge presses his fingers together to grip the hair, and adds a subtle pressure of his fingertips, a suggestion, a request, an insistence of a few ounces of force.

Little Fudge blinks slow, and he goes down to his knees, scuffing his black lace-ups on the wooden floor that's surely too cold for those tiny bare feet that are suddenly all he can see with his head bowed nearly into her lap.

She doesn't smell of hops and tobacco anymore, riding over the warm tang of her scent. Now it's cloaked in warm honeyed milk, just as wholesome and frightening as the towering slab of prairie behind him, gently shucking and tossing his suit jacket.

She leans close with her elbows on her knees, and sidles ink-stained fingers into the knot of his tie with a whisper of heavy silk. A large hot hand cradles his throat and tips his head up into a kiss.

"Aww, now," she croons as he gasps, short-bitten nails twisting his nubbins like crusted caps off tubes of paint, "You'll always be our Goldilocks."


End file.
